In the construction and decorating fields and the like, it is frequently desirable to provide a supporting structure with a brick facing. Thus, for example, it may be desirable to apply a brick facing to the exterior surface of a dwelling or the like. As another example, it may be desirable to provide an interior surface with a brick facing such as, for example, adjacent a fireplace or the like.
Systems are known for applying brick facings to supporting structures. One such known system involves a brick panel system which may be applied over various types of surfaces. This system consists of an arrangement of aluminum channels which are applied to polystyrene foam or the like by a laminating process consisting of forming a plurality of holes in the aluminum channels and using an adhesive which is injected through the holes to form a mechanical lock with the polystyrene foam. A number of such channels are placed in end-to-end abutting relationship by the utilization of the supporting material which is provided with interlocking tongue and groove arrangements. In this system, however, the adjacent channels are not locked together, other than through the abutting polystyrene foam panels.